


Healing Slowly

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tentatively advance their new relationship a stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Healing Slowly  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Jess Parker  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: They tentatively advance their new relationship a stage.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Jess Parker drabble tree.  
> Warning: Past Non-Con  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jess took Emily's hand and led her upstairs. She could tell Emily was nervous, she was too. Jess had kissed one other girl ever and Emily said that Henry had been her only lover. At the top of the stairs Emily stalled.

Jess smiled at her. "I didn't ask you to stay for sex. We don't have to do anything."

Emily kissed her quickly. "I'm not used to having a say in the matter."

"Oh God. That's terrible. This is a bad idea."

"I'm okay, Jess. If we could just stick to kissing for the moment."

"Of course."

"Thank you."


End file.
